


Metal & Love

by roundplum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Metalhead!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundplum/pseuds/roundplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Metal songs are not supposed to sound cute!" - Jeon Wonwoo, an angry metalhead boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal & Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by me, watching babymetal new music video and seeing the arguments about real metal or not on the comment section [roll eyes emoji]

_Seiya se se se seiya_ _! Seiya se se se seiya! Soiya so so so soiya! Soiya so so so soiya!_

The sounds of music blasts from the living room to the bathroom which is occupied by Wonwoo.

“Oh no.. not that stupid song again.” Wonwoo groans.

He finishes his business quickly and walks out to the living room to turn off the speaker.

“Wonwoo, what are you doing?” Junhui peaked from the kitchen. “Why do you turn it off?”

“Babymetal songs are not allowed in this house.”

“Says who?”

“Say me.”

 “Excuse me, but I also live in this house and if I want to play metal songs, it is up to me.”

“Metal songs are allowed except babymetal’s songs!”

“WHY?!”

“BECAUSE BABYMETAL IS NOT REAL METAL!”

There was a long paused as both of them trying to catch their breath from shouting.

“Music genres are not discrete value phenomenon that can be either of one type or other exclusively. Every new song, in general, is a blend of many other songs and genres that inspired an author of the new song. And instrumental part of Babymetal is **definitely** metal!”

“Babymetal does not fit with metal philosophy! They look too much like a manufactured band and I don’t like it.”

“Metal music has traditionally been able to adapt to and absorb other elements of other genres and still remain metal. Conclusion and _final_ words, babymetal is metal.”

“Metal songs are not supposed to sound cute!”

“We met because of babymetal!”

“I didn’t know that when you were standing in metal section at the music store, you were searching for babymetal album!”

Junhui crosses his arm, obviously feeling offended. “You should be glad that I like your ass or I’ll kick you out of this house!”

“What? You should be glad that I like your dick or I’ll dump you for Mingyu long time ago.”

“Are you saying that you only like my dick?”

“Of course not! But we are fighting right now so I can’t be lovey dovey with you.”

Junhui stares softened as he uncrosses his hands. He breaks the eye contact as he walks to take something out of his bag on the couch.

“Okay, so how about if we take a break from fighting and being ‘lovey dovey’ on bed? I just bought the new condom brand we saw on TV yesterday.”

Jun holds the metallic square in front of him and grins sheepishly. It was exactly the one Wonwoo said he wants to try.

“Sure.” Wonwoo quickly replies as he drags Junhui’s hands with him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes! They will still argue about it.  
> 2\. No! They won't break up over it.  
> 3\. Why? Because Wonwoo secretly likes the songs, he is just too 'metal' to admit it. 
> 
> I know that my fics are not as good as the others veteran around here but I will try to improve. Thank U hoo for reading!


End file.
